


Left Again

by KyaniteD



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is not mad. Not really. Not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Again

'Honestly, I don't know what you were thinking Andrea. I am not mad about the car. We can buy a new one. We can buy three or five, if we want. There was no reason for you to sneak out like this. I'm not mad, you hear me? I'm not. Well, maybe a little bit. You did break your promise, after all. And I don't mean the promise you gave me. You left me before. Remember? I'm used to it. I'm used to your fickle nature. No, I mean the promise you gave the girls. You told them you would stay, that you're in for the long run. You have an interesting idea of long run, Andrea. Four years is not long in my book. It's nothing. Nothing! You broke your promise. How are we supposed to have faith now, Andrea? You'll love your new job and I know you will excel at everything they ask of you, but dammit, if I could, if I could reach that far I would make them fire you.'

Her fist clenched and although she was fighting tears, a faint smile graced her hardened features. 

'But who knows, maybe it's for the better that I cannot. Where would you go? You won't come back either way. And the girls are teens now; they will need a guardian angel.'


End file.
